


Show Me Your Love (Before The World Catches On)

by CatCalls



Series: Collar Full [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: "...Sometimes, they were oddly domestic."
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Collar Full [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Show Me Your Love (Before The World Catches On)

Perhaps Alastor shouldn't encourage something so self-destructive, after all, the responsible thing to do as the couple of the man in front of him would be to put away the almost empty bottle of vodka and cup of coffee and pester Husk until he finally snapped and accepted to take a break from grading the papers and essays from the lot of _stupid and idiotic as shit students that couldn’t even have the capability of properly capitalizing their motherfucking works, fU-_

Heh. The week of finals was always such an amazing spectacle to watch just to see the way it made beautiful Husk deteriorate in the span of a few hours, from his usually annoyed and apathetic demeanor, to bristled and pissed beyond belief. It turned boring quickly, though, because it meanted that the black-haired male had no patience to spare towards Alastor and was less likely to give him a chance to exchange heated quips and banter with his lover, which was a shame, really.

And the reason why the red-head started another coffee pot and proceeded to leave it near the disheveled form of the language teacher that didn’t really acknowledge him, merely proceeding to reach for the full pot and take a gulp down directly from it, frowning from the scalding temperature of the liquid, continuing to mutter curses under his breath while highlighting and scribbling notes and corrections on the current paper he was _tearing through._ How lovely.

The truth was, Alastor only cared about making Husk finish his work load sooner because that way he could focus most of his patience and attention into humoring him, the radio host found kind of ridiculous and pesky that the male with honey eyes insisted in keeping on working when he could _easily provide_ _for the both of them, and surely, wouldn’t Husk prefer to avoid the stress and responsibility and only have to actively worry about him?_ The answer was a very remarked ’HELL NO’, apparently Husk, appreciated the distraction, enjoying to actively put to work the domain he had over every different language he knew, and _tolerating Alastor was something he could only do for very short amounts of time unless he wished to look for motivation to jump out of fucking a ten floor building._

And wasn’t that a hurtful remark? Oh, Husk could be so cruel sometimes! But Alastor liked that about him too, no real charm in people that couldn’t use their words to cut.

Alas, it also signified that Alastor wasn’t going to get his way, which was kind of a pity, in case he made his _beloved disappear…_ Not that that would happen, Alastor loved him too much and would miss the spice that Husk brought into his life, still, the point remained.

But the focus at the moment was ensuring his dearest didn’t drop in productivity so that he finished as soon as possible, chop-chop and all that. So he decided to call it a night and retire to his bedroom early to avoid temptation and ending up distracting Husker himself, not that it would be his fault if he did, the man was just _so_ entertaining… Ah. Anyways, as to not deprive himself completely, Alastor approached the figure of the shorter male, putting aside the collar of his shirt and leaving a small bite on the skin beneath, chuckling for the yelp and posterior hiss the action caused, moving back quickly to avoid the jab that was directed his way.

“I'm going to bed, darling” He informed, smiling with satisfaction and dodging the stapler that was thrown his way.

[...]

When he woke up the next morning, Alastor was not all that surprised when he didn't feel the weight and heat of another body laying next to him, the most likely outcome was that Husk most likely pulled an all-nighter and would be asleep at the table or about to do so, with a stack of graded essays next to him. Wonderfull.

With that idea in mind, Alastor began his day as usual, leaving the comfort of his bedroom once he was ready and padding to the dining room with the confidence of a man who knew what he was looking forward to see. Just as expected, Husk remained where he had left him the previous night, empty bottle of vodka and pot of coffee by his side, a pile of paper on the other side and face firmly planted on the surface of the table, Alastor’s smile became a little bigger.

“Very good morning, my bright sunshine! How was your night? Mine was surely relaxing and refreshing!” He strolled towards the kitchen, retrieving a kettle and pulling out a cup for his tea.

Husk growled like an angry cat, lifting, just barely, his head from the surface it was in and turning to glare at him at the best of his abilities, he was completely wrecked and _would not_ deal with any of this shit “Listen here, you asshole, I just had a night of _shit!_ And I have a fucking migraine, so take it very seriously when I say I don’t need any fucking prompting to go ahead and _murder_ you!” Every word was hissed, dripping of poison and promise, slurred some by the alcohol running through the veins of the man.

Alastor chuckled, and pushed a little bit further “Oh, but with how you look I will be surprised if you even manage to stand on your feet!” It was a taunt, cruel and sharp. It made Husk furious.

“Listen here, you pompous little bastard-!” Baring his teeth, Husk stood up abruptly sending his chair back with the force of it, vision beginning to swim and nausea making him double over and sway on his feet, he felt life he was about to throw up and gagged, but nothing came out. From the kitchen, Alastor watched and left his eyebrows crease with worry, he moved quickly to the side of his partner and grabbed him firmly from the waist and shoulders, not budging when the other tried to push him weakly.

He guided him quickly to the sofa on the living room, pushing him down to make him lay down, Husk refrained to struggle further, to occupied with trying to get the sickness under control. Alastor used the moment to move back in the kitchen, barely in time to put the tea out of the fire, serving a cup and pulling another out to fill it as well, he fetched a package of pills from one of the cabinets and grabbed both mugs before waltzing back to the other room.

On the sofa, Husk was looking a little bit calmer, Alastor put the cups down and gently maneuvered the shorter male so that he could make him rest against him, he proceeded to take out one of the pills, offering it to Husk along with one of the teas.The mentioned took it, still frowning, and gulped them down quickly making a face and moving to get more comfortable.

“Thank you”, He muttered gruffly after some time, and Alastor smiled softly behind his own cup, taking a sip to then put it away. Moving his arm to cradle the other man closer. Sometimes, they were so oddly domestic.

“You are very much welcome, my dear”.

And Alastor felt something beneath his skin, crawling and itching, and he knew he would have to be out late again tonight. He just hoped Husk sickness kept him tired for the rest of the day, just to make it less troubling for him when he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor is a grade A+ asshole, but he cares about Husk in his own way.  
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
